Broken Families
by DemonicChica
Summary: Tony's little sister is back from the dead and in need of the Avengers help. How will the Avengers deal with having a new person in the Tower and will Tony be able to get over what happened to his sister or will it drive everyone in his life away? Alli's past comes back to haunt her and destroy her family. Will the Avenger's be able to survive this or will it tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**So I've spent the past couple of days without any internet or television of any kind and this is what popped into my head so I decided to write and see what you guys thought…**

The Avengers were all gathered once again, though we all lived in the tower now Fury felt it was necessary to pull us together once a month to do team building exercises. Like living together wasn't enough of a team building thing, rolling my eyes I waited impatiently for Fury to stop talking. Just when I had started to think that I was going to die if I had to listen to another one of his _'you guys need to become a tighter knit team'_ speeches my phone rang. Rudely holding up a hand at him I wrestled my phone out of my pocket and put next to my ear, before I could answer though the person on the other line spoke.

"Mr. Stark, I have recently uh… acquired a miss Allison Stark and would like to discuss the terms of her release with you." Fumbling with the phone I struggled to put it on speaker phone, they couldn't be serious. Setting it gently on the table I proceeded to scream at them,

"YOU SICK TWISTED BASTARD! MY SISTER HAS BEEN DEAD FOR YEARS!" wiping away tears I hadn't realized had fallen from my face I waited for the man to answer, except it wasn't a man who spoke.

"Tony? Tony is that you?! Help me, please! TONY!" there was the sickening thud of flesh being hit with metal. The voice switched over to the man again, "As you can see Stark we have your sister and if you want her back we demand a ransom." It couldn't be her, there was no way that they actually had my sister, but… that voiced the scream. It was all too similar Alli's, even if it wasn't her I needed to save the poor girl that they had convinced themselves was my sister.

"Anything! I'll pay you anything, just don't hurt her." My voice shook, I had spent years trying to hide this and now when everything I cared about was almost perfect someone had to come and bring this back up. I could feel everyone looking at me in shock; no one knew that I once had a sister.

"We want a sample of Capitan America's blood. We'll be in touch." The phone call ended and I sat there staring at my phone, despite all the evidence that was against it I let myself hope. She was alive; my baby sister was actually alive. Pushing back from the table I pocketed my phone and moved to leave but was held in place by a firm hand on my shoulder.

"Let me go." I spoke softly but the anger and hatred I felt came through clear as day. No one, and I mean absolutely nobody is going to keep me from getting Alli back, "She's my sister, I'm not going to leave her there with those monsters!" my voice rose in volume the more I spoke. It's all my fault she went missing and now I'm going to be the one that brings her back.

"Let us go with you then, or at least help you find a way to fake some of Steve's blood. You can't give him some of his blood, you do know that. Right?" It was Bruce that spoke but when I looked around the table I only found blank faces, even Bruce's. Swallowing thickly I nodded my head, it was then that my phone beeped alerting me to a new text message.

_Desert Shadows Middle School football field, Scottsdale Arizona. Tomorrow at three thirty, come alone._

Glancing up I looked at the rest of the team, I managed to read it aloud before I changed my focus to working on the blood issue.

We had found an old vile of Cap's blood from before they had given him the super soldier serum so it was still technically his blood, but I was still sure that they would figure it out. We were in the plane on the way to the drop site, a good three hours earlier than we had to be, but that didn't matter. Sitting down I slouched down tried not to think too hard about what had happened, but of course that's when Cap decided to ask the one question I had been dreading.

"Tony, why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" I turned to find Cap looking at me with a slightly injured look on his face. I should have known he would have been hurt by this but I just couldn't bring myself lie to him anymore, no matter how much I wanted to. Barton felt like that moment in time would be appropriate for him to butt into the conversation as well and yell his own question back at me.

"Yeah, and how in the hell did you keep that from SHIELD?" Closing my eyes I leaned against the seat I was in. I should tell them, I mean she is going to be living in the tower as well so they should know, right? Taking a deep breath I started to tell them,

"I was watching her when she was taken, it was thirteen years ago last week, can you believe that? It's my fault she's been gone, for years I blamed myself for her death. Now I can just blame myself for her being held captive for thirteen years, not that it's all that much better but…" Closing my eyes I let myself slide back to that horrible day, I was still talking, still telling them, I was aware that this was more than what they had wanted to know, but someone had to know. I had to tell someone.

_Alli was playing on the swings at the park with her friend. Brown hair flying behind her in shinny ringlets, grey eyes glowing with laughter, how she managed to have fun playing in the park when she was eleven amazed me .I'd only been watching her for a year and in that year I've learned virtually nothing, she keeps the same routine that she had when mom died. This used to be her job, coming to watch Alli play because the people we hired scared her, it was really annoying. I tried to convince her that they were normal people like me but she wouldn't listen. Glancing around the playground I found nothing but old ladies and young children, nothing interesting at all. I really hate having to watch her play for the two hours she comes here; it's stupid and way below what I should be doing. Yeah sure it's only once a week but that's not the point, I carve out three hours of my weekend to spend time with her and she wants to spend it at the park and getting ice-cream, every single day! Grumbling I looked down to see my phone ringing, effectively pulling me away from my thoughts. I was on the phone for five minutes before I noticed Alli wasn't playing on the swings anymore. Tuning out the man on the other end I scanned the playground for my sister. She wasn't anywhere, hoping she was in the restroom I went and asked a woman if she could go check the restrooms for me while I searched out here. It wasn't like her to disappear without telling me exactly where she was going; she would always tell me exactly where she was going and why. The woman said Alli wasn't in the restrooms, and if she wasn't on the playground then were was she? _

_ The police couldn't find a trace of her. There wasn't anything there that showed she had been taken or left, it was almost like she was never there. The police kept her as a missing person until it was her sixteenth birthday; five years after she was taken they declared her dead. My sister was dead because I couldn't be bothered to pay any attention to my sister while she ran around and played on the playground._

"Tony, God Tony, I'm so sorry." Jerking my head I found Pepper standing at the other end of the plane, she came forward and crushed me in a hug. Pepper whispered a bunch of other things in my ear but I didn't listen. The team knew what I had done, worse yet, Pepper knew. Clearing my throat I told them what else I knew about my sister,

"I never could understand what they were doing, my mom was too sick to safely have another child but they had one anyways. My mother loved her so much, I hadn't seen her that happy in years and a small innocent little baby did it all by herself. Funny isn't it? My dad was a different story all together, he experimented on her, I didn't know it at the time but he did. Every day after school, mom and I thought that they were just spending time together but he used her for God knows what. She was happy, or seemed to be. I never spent time with her all that much, and… I wish I had." Pepper was still clinging to me but know she sobbed and mumbled things that I didn't even bother trying to understand.

Everyone just sat there in complete silence that is until Thor starts talking about how it was never my fault and blah-bidy blah blah, I zoned out.

I'd been standing in this field for five minutes before I started to get restless, after everything I had done I was so close. Shifting my weight from one foot to the other I pulled out my phone and started to play a game before getting bored and hitting the self-destruct button. They were late. I stepped foot on this field a minute before they demanded the ransom and they still weren't here. Throwing the device I watched as the little object blew up into multiple shards of flaming plastic. Running a hand through my hair I turned in a slow circle, returning back to where I was originally facing I found myself less than three feet from a man dressed in a white suit

"I see you came," his eyes flicked down to my hand and the small black box I held in my hand "and you brought the blood. I must say I felt like this was a long shot. But one well worth the money it seems." He reached out and took the small box from my hand. He sat there for a few minutes looking at the crimson liquid making noises in the back of his throat before turning to his goons. One stepped forward and took the vile, the other handed me and envelope. Opening it I found both a picture of my sister and the coordinates of where they were keeping her. I stood waiting patiently for them to leave.

"Five minutes it took them five fucking minutes to leave! God can we get this thing off the ground any slower?!" I knew I was being an ass but I just couldn't refrain Alli was thirty minutes away and we were still sitting on the ground waiting for the airport to give us the all clear. Everyone was shifting around uncomfortably, well except for Cap. He was glaring at me; he believed that I should be more polite around women, that I should filter my language. Well boy do I have news for him, I am never going to fucking change how I speak, no matter who I am speaking in front of.

Finally the plane got off the ground and sped off towards the middle of the desert. Sitting down I began to fill a bag with water and other emergency first aid things. I didn't really know what sort of shape she was going to be in.

The plane landed and I didn't wait for anyone, a gun that I barely knew how to use was my only protection against an attack as I ran full out to the dark metal bunker standing alone in the middle of a cacti forest. Skidding to a stop in front I pulled on the door, it wouldn't budge.

"No, no, nononononon…. NO DAMMIT! STEVE!" never in my life had I felt this kind of panic, we were so close, and she was just on the other side of the stupid door. Turning I saw my team, my family speeding towards me on a jeep. When the fuck did SHIELD put a jeep on the plane? Cap jumped off and pulled at the door, the muscles on his arms stood out as he tugged on the door. Pausing he took a breath and pulled one more time before the center of the door ripped out leaving sharp jagged edges of the frame there.

Running in I found a door, just a plain wooden door at the end of a short hallway. With shaking hands I pulled open the door. Looking inside I stumbled backwards and ran into the Captain, they were speaking to me but all I could think was _'Oh my God… what have they done to you Alli? What did __**I**_ _do to_ _you?!'_

**Mind giving me a review? Okay thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story will be changing points of view from time to time, but I'll try to keep from changing too often. Thanks for reading! Oh and I don't own, nor will I ever, The Avengers.**

**Tony's P.O.V. ~**

I stood in the way staring at the person in front of me, whether it was Alli or not I couldn't tell but whoever it was they had been tortured, brutally. Stumbling back I let Steve and the others go ahead, Bruce too one look and turned away from the door. He left and started walking back to the plane; I stood and watched as the careful peeled the barbed wire away from her wrists. Whatever these sickos had done, it was horrible. Eventually they got her down and started to move her out to the jeep.

"Tony…" the girl was awake; slowly I turned to look at the girl. Her brown hair fell around her face bloody and matted, grey eyes, one nearly swollen shut, peered up at me from her position on the gurney. This was what had happened to my sister, this was Alli.

"Hey we're gonna take you somewhere safe and then we can talk more okay?" leaning down I careful placed a kiss on her fore head and began my long walk back to the plane. Throughout the walk I couldn't help but think about what possibly could have happened to her. She's been missing for thirteen years, did these people always have her or did they just recently get her? Grumbling I flung myself down into a seat and tried to pay attention to what Pepper was saying.

"Tony you found her, you got her back. Focus on that, okay? Just focus on the fact that she's alive. You can work with alive…" she continued to talk but I just shut down. It was all my fault that Alli was like this; if I had just paid more attention to her while she played maybe she wouldn't be like this.

A hand was being waved frantically in front of my face, reaching out I knocked it away and glared at the owner of the hand.

"Why didn't you say that you're sister was the Sparrow? SHIELD's been looking for her for ages!" blinking I tried to absorb what Barton was saying but I just couldn't.

"I've thought that my sister was dead FOR THE PAST THIRTEEN YEARS! YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOW THAT SOMEONE I THOUGHT WAS DEAD IS SOME STUPID SPY THAT SHIELD HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR?" everyone's eyes widened slightly, they've heard me angry and they've heard me yell but this was different. I was confused, overwhelmed, hurt and angry, very very angry. Before I could continue on my rant Pepper reached out and placed a hand on my chest, tilting my head I looked down at her.

"Tony, sit down relax. Why don't you send JARVIS some orders one her room and such, okay?" nodding slightly I sat down and pulled out my phone, I heard Pepper scolding Barton and warning the others not to ask questions just yet. She slowly made her way back over to me, opening my arms I let her sit on my lap. Though we were in public, and Pepper hated people seeing us together in public, Pepper was there for me. She understood I just needed someone solid and dependable who wouldn't question what I did and would tell when to knock it off, she also knew I needed the woman I loved. Closing my eyes I pulled Pepper closer and rested my head on her shoulder.

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

Groaning I slowly came back to consciousness, where was I? I remember the job had gone wrong and the target had taken me captive, and that they ransomed me back to my brother… realization dawned and I sat up, black spots danced around my vision. Too fast, pulling the needle out of my arm and the other stuff that was attached to me I stood facing the door. I loved Tony, I did, but it wasn't safe to be here. Pulling away from the bed I stumbled and fell, swallowing thickly I hobbled over to the wall and used that to shuffle along to the door.

Behind me I head something drop from the ceiling, I turned slowly to face the other way. The Black Widow was standing behind me; in her hands was a bag. It had been a long time since I'd seen her, and it was far too soon now. Last time we had seen each other we were sent to kill one another, neither of us succeeded but she didn't seem too happy about me walking off.

"Sparrow, good to see you." She stepped forward and continued to speak to me, "You and I both know you're going to break out of here the second you can, but I'm not can't let you do that." She handed me the bag and moved me over to the bathroom. "Get dressed then I'll take you to the Director." Well that was strange, she had brought me clothing, and come in through the ceiling.

Setting the bag down on the counter I pulled out what she had brought me; a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, socks and tennis shoes. Pulling them on I moved to brush my hair but froze mid motion, though putting on the shirt hadn't been the most comfortable thing in the world this was horrible. Fire laced its way through my arm and down my side, dropping my arm back down to its previous position I let the bathroom.

A nurse was standing there arguing with the Black Widow,

"You can't take her out yet; the doctor said that she needs more time to heal before even thinking about leaving. She simply cannot go." Stepping fully out of the bathroom I spoke up making the nurse jump,

"I'm perfectly fine, just a couple of tweak when I lift my shoulder. Now if you don't mind." Gesturing to the door I left and waited outside for the assassin to follow.

"It's Natasha," turning I looked at her confused, "my name, its Natasha." Nodding slightly I gave her mine.

"Allison."

"Good." The rest of our walk was silent, no one around us stopped to talk, nor did they talk to one another. From time to time room would tilt to the side, but everybody seemed to fall when it happened so it wasn't just me. Natasha led me to a large open area, kinda like a conference room. A large glass table sat in the center of the room, five people sat around the table and one stood facing out over the ocean. Wait the ocean? Stopping in the doorway I looked around me, this didn't look like something you would find in the ocean.

"Sparrow, how kind of you to join us." My gaze shifted from the giant glass window to a man sitting in one of the chairs. His face was scared and had an eye patch over one of his eyes, the black leather coat he wore glistened in the sun when he moved but miraculously it didn't squeak.

"Where am I?" rude as it was I needed to know, well needed is maybe too strong of a word, I wanted to know where I was.

"You're on the SHIELD base, it's a helicarrier. I've shared something with you, now it's your turn. Wha..." the eye patch man was cut off by my brother,

"Where the hell have you been? I spent millions looking for you! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HOME!?" I flicked my eyes over to Tony; he was slouched over the table. He looked horrible; tears shone brightly in his eyes, his skin was pale, dark hair messed up and standing at funny angles.

"For the first couple years some organization was training me and continuing Dad's work, after that they sent me out to work for them. Kinda like an assassin but more," clearing my throat I walked over to the window and looked down at the water. "I managed to escape three years ago and was planning on coming back but you seemed at least somewhat happy and much safer than you would have been if I'd come back. The organization that had me called themselves Hydra, I don't know much about them or how they work but I was their best assassin, and they want me back. The men that had me up until you gave them the ransom, which by the way was really stupid, were just some old enemies of mine that I had failed to kill." the room was quiet, no one moved or spoke.

"Well that was more than I was expecting you to say." The m man stood up and joined me up by the window, "would you be interested in coming to work for SHIELD? You may or may not end up on the Avengers with the rest of them but for now just work in here. We'll protect you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I met his gaze in in the window, he had to understand. If coming home put my brother in danger then I would stay as far away as possible.

"Stark can take care of himself, and even if he can't the Avengers take care of each other." Turning I offered him my hand. I'll stay for now, but any sing of the men who took me and I'm gone. Though I didn't say this out loud I think he understood.

"Stark! Take care of Sparrow, get her new clothes, find her a place to stay, just don't lose her." With that the Director left the room with a swish of his coat.

"Does he always do that?" Tony stood up and crushed me in a hug. I stood paralyzed where I was for a minute before brining my arms up and wrapped them around him. Returning the hug I tried not to think about all the danger I could be putting him in. when I tried to pull away the hug tightened and he started to crush me. "Tony, uh… you're kinda crushing me…" he pulled back suddenly, a blush creeping up from under his shirt collar.

"Sorry Alli. Come on I can send Pepper out with you to buy some clothes tomorrow but for now you'll just have to borrow some of Natasha's. Uh… I didn't know how you wanted your room to look like so I left it blank and please let's just go home?" laughing quietly I let him drag me from the room down to a plane. I tensed slightly at the sight of the plane, I don't like them. Everyone was already one the plane, I only knew three of the people and two of them I had tried to kill multiple times.

Tony stood just outside looking at me; he had a concerned look on his face, like I wasn't planning on coming with him. Taking me deep breath I followed him onto the plane.

**Next chapter is already on its way… so enjoy this one while I finish up the third. Okay bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so my computer had a freak out and deleted everything I had sorry it took so long. Anyways here is the next chapter, again sorry for the wait.**

**Tony's P.O.V. ~**

Allie walked onto the plane and took one of the empty seats by the door, moving away from the door I took the one seat next to her. Her slim fingers had a death grip on the arm rest, her eyes were squeezed shut, over all she looked like Cap did when S.H.I.E.L.D. first got him on a plane. Smiling I peeled her fingers away from the arm rest and replaced it with my hand, Alli opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes held so many different emotions, and I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to show any of them, but then again S.H.I.E.L.D. medical staff tends to drug people who are first leaving the base.

"Relax Alli. It's fine you can show some weakness, just try and relax. The plane won't drop out of the sky anytime soon." I spoke quietly trying to assure her that all would be well but the plane took off just as I stopped talking and her grip on my hand tightened. It hurt, a lot. I didn't really care, I was just glad to have my sister back.

Eventually Alli fell asleep, not sure if it's from exhaustion or from the drugs that were in her system, either way she was asleep. Not too long after she fell asleep people started to come over. First it was Natasha; she had pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and was gazing thoughtfully at Alli. Barton left his seat to do the same. Bruce came up and looked at her like a doctor would. Examining her injuries and scars like it would tell him her past. Steve looked nervous and watched her from his seat but remained where he was.

I had fallen asleep and was holding Alli close, one hand wrapped around her shoulder the other gripping her hand in a death grip. So I hadn't imagined it, Alli really was back home. Easing her hand from my grip I carefully picked her up.

"Hey, Tony you need any help?" tightening my grip on her I looked up at him. Steve stood leaning casually against the side of the plane, blonde hair mussed up from nap he had taken.

"Nah, I got this Cap. Believe it or not I do have some strength." I shuffled past him and carried Alli out to the car. Settling down with her I told Happy to get us to the Tower, it would take us a little bit to get there so I used the time to see what Alli had become. Her brown hair was longer and less curly but instead fell in endless waves around her shoulders and down her back. Her eyes were still the same grey, warm and inviting when she was happy but as cold and hard as steel when she was angry. She was thin and looked fragile to me, but the way Natasha and Clint had looked at her led me to believe she was stronger than she looked. Running a hand gently down her face I let myself drift back into my memories.

_A box flew across the room and slammed into the wall, exploding and sending paper flying in every direction. Why couldn't Dad just make sense in all his stupid notes? Every single piece of paper that held anything relevant to Alli mentioned Captain America, was he so obsessed with finding his long lost buddy that he turned to experimenting on his own daughter. Grabbing a fistful of hair in both hands he stood and stared at the chaos around him, he should stop asking questions he doesn't want the answer to. Leaving the room he said one thing to the secretary before leaving that office forever,_

_ "Lock it all up."_

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up in Tony's arms; his face was twisted in pain. Whether from a memory or some injury he had I didn't know I just knew I had to stop it. Lifting my hand I gently laid it on his cheek,

"Stop thinking so hard Tony, you're gonna hurt yourself." Smiling I shifted off his lap and onto the seat next to him.

"Hurt myself… I… What?!" I just sat next to him, shoulders shaking with the effort of not laughing at him. "God it's good to have you back Alli, I've missed you."

"Missed you too." Tony and I sat in silence for a minute before I got uncomfortable. Looking for something, anything to fill the silence I spoke. "So Eye-Patch said you were gonna find me a place to stay… where exactly would that be?" at first there was confusion in his eyes but that rapidly turned to realization and a little bit of fear, "Tony?"

"No it's nothing like that. Um… well I'm guessing you know that I'm part of the Avengers right? Well we all kinda live at the Tower. Originally it was Stark Tower but now it's Avengers Tower but we just prefer the Tower. Every person gets their own room, unless they have someone to share with. Same goes for the bathrooms. Um…yeah and there is pretty much anything you would ever want, we even have an archery range for bird boy." Smacking a hand over his mouth I looked over at him. He looked terrified and confused.

"A: you were rambling and B: so long as I get to make my room look how I want it to everything will be fine." Honestly it wasn't fine. People, there would be too many people, but if this is what I had to deal with then I would.

The car stopped just outside what I was assuming was the Tower, I looked over at Tony. Though it had been years since anyone knew me as a Stark, I remembered how they hounded us and gave us no privacy. My report card appeared in the paper once even. He just chuckled and grabbed my hand before dragging out into the crowd and from there into the safety of the Tower. The few seconds we were outside were hectic. Reporter after reporter shoved things at us asking questions and taking pictures. Inside I threw myself into an elevator and huddled in the corner as Tony hit the button that would lead us up to the living space.

**Sorry it's shorter than the others… just not sure if I like the story… reviews? **


	4. Chapter 4

**I had some free time yesterday so I spent the day editing this and now it's ready… but how many of you really care about that? You're all just excited I'm updating. Anyways here is the next chapter. Alli gets to meet everyone for real; not all awkward, like with Natasha.**

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

"Well that went well…" I looked over at my brother; he was leaning comfortably against the wall of the elevator. He looked less panicked than he did in the car and much calmer than when we were at SHIELD. Though his hair was still standing up and he had dark bags underneath his eyes and he looked really thin and pale. And was that a bruise on his jaw? "What? Alli what's wrong?" ignoring him I reached out and turned his face to the side so I could look at it better. Growling I released his face and tried to figure out when he might have gotten it. I looked old and was too small to be someone's fist, maybe her fell and wacked it against something.

"You have a bruise… I've never seen you with a bruise. Busted lips and split knuckles but I have never seen your face bruised." Righting the shirt I had borrowed from the Bla, from Natasha I tried not to focus so much on the look Tony was giving me.

"We get bruises a lot, this one some crazy robot thing dented my face mask. Had to get Steve to pull it off. And you never saw me with a bruise because Mom gave me makeup to hide the bruises, though I don't get why she wanted the bruises hidden. The split lips made you really upset…" Tony never finished that thought; the elevator had beeped at us. We were finally at the floor.

The doors swished open and Tony left the elevator leaving me to trail behind him. It was like any other house like thing I had been in, off white carpeting covered the floor and the walls were beige and bare. Shuffling alone behind Tony I carefully turned around a corner, it opened up into a warm welcoming living space. A large television was centered over an equally large fireplace and both were surrounded by some very large and very comfy looking furniture. Continuing trailing behind Tony I found him sitting in a large, clean kitchen. All the appliances were stainless steel and devoid of fingerprints, cabinets a pale wood and the counter top a cool grey tile. Smiling I moved to sit down at the table that sat in front of the window.

The clouds had moved out in front the sun partially blocking the bright rays of the sun. A sky that I remembered to be a bright clear blue was now filled with haze and foreign to me. Though looking out at the city a few things were familiar in an odd way, the airplanes that would zip across the sky or even the angry yelling and horrible honks that would gently drift up to my ears. I was so engrossed in trying to locate something solid and familiar about the city that I didn't notice when the rest of the Avengers come into the kitchen. I jumped when some pots were slammed onto the stove and blocked all the memories that came bubbling back to the surface.

Spinning around to face them I plastered a large fake smile on my face before acknowledging them all.

"Hey, I'm Allison! And you are?" I looked pointedly at every one before settling on Natasha.

"I'm Natasha, more commonly known as the Black Widow. Nice to introduce myself to you again, Sparrow." Keeping the smile on my face wasn't so difficult anymore; Natasha was pretty cool, and had a sense of humor too. Now that I wasn't trying to kill her I had time to look at her. Her red hair curled gently around her face and hung just above her shoulders. Her eyes were cold and hard but warm and willing when you looked at them.

"Clint Barton, you probably know me as Hawkeye." Whipping my head around I looked over at him. I didn't expect him to be the next person to talk, but it was nice to know what his actual name was. He looked uncomfortable with me watching him but he did look good. Blonde hair sticking up at random angles, somehow looking like it was on purpose. He had deep blue eyes that watched my every move. He kept playing with his left ring finger, that's interesting, shooting a glance back to Natasha I found her playing with a chain that hung around her neck.

"Bruce Banner, fantastic to meet you Allison." Ah, the Hulk. For someone who turns into a giant green rage monster he was fairly calm. Black hair speckled with grey eyes wise beyond their years hiding behind his thin glasses. I liked him, not many people would be able to do what he did. Though it may not have been for the greater good it took guts and no one could deny that.

"I am Thor, the god of thunder and am most happy to meet you sister of Stark." I leaned back slightly, Thor was loud. I shot Tony a quick look, he was sitting on top of the counter and trying to smother his laughter. I had never met a god, alien, thing. Though he was one attractive guy, he wasn't exactly my type but he had this look that many guys would kill for.

"I'm Pepper. I'm not actually on the Avengers, I just baby sit them." Looking over at her I found yet another red head, but this one was not something I would expect. Tall and skinny she stood in a business suit, holding a phone in one hand and my brother's in her other. She looked happy to know me, like she actually wanted to know me. It's too bad that she didn't really want to know me.

"Steve Rodgers Ma'am. It's great to meet you." Steve, the nice man who dressed and acted like he was from, the 1940's. Well he was, but that's not my point. He respects women and is open and kind to every person he's ever met. And for a moment, one tiny moment I felt like everything was going to be alright, but that was before the calm was broken. Tony slipped down muttering something about going down to his lab, Pepper's phone went off, Bruce ran off to his lab as well, Thor just walked off somewhere and Clint and Natasha ran off to do spy things together. I think. That left me sitting here with Steve.

"Would you like some waffles?"

**Yes I know the ending is abrupt but I feel like I can go from Steve's P.O.V. when I start the next chapter. Anyways thanks for reading and I will update when I can. Oh and mind leaving a review (yes I will keep mentioning it until someone does.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! Here's the next chapter, sorry I sat on it so long anyways enjoy!**

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

"Waffles?" I looked over at the only remaining person in the room. Steve stood in front of the stove with a whisk in his hand.

"Yeah I was planning on making a batch. Would you like one?" Nodding I heaved myself onto the counter top and settled down to watch him cook.

**Steve's P.O.V. ~**

Allison sat on top of the counter and watched me cook. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. With brown hair that cascaded in gentle waves down around her body and eyes so grey you could get lost in them. She was short but it fit her well, she carried herself like one who wouldn't let anything that she didn't want to happen. Her body was perfectly proportioned in every way. I quickly found myself wondering what it would feel like to have her body pulled flush against mine, and God don't get me started on that mouth. Mentally shacking myself I turned my attention back to cooking our breakfast.

There was more to her than her appearance, she carried herself like someone who would and could make you bend to her will whenever she felt like it. I barely knew Allison but I felt as if she was begging for someone to question her happy little lie, like she wanted someone to call her on the lies she told.

"What are you thinking about?" I jumped slightly before turning to look back at her. Honestly I had been thinking about how fun it would be to sketch her. Even now as I looked at her my eyes slipped from her face to my sketch book sitting on the counter.

"Nothing really…" blushing I busied myself with grabbing plates and stuff, "what do you want on your waffle?" my head was buried inside a cupboard and I happy to keep my head buried inside there until my blush had eased off my face.

"No really? What were you thinking of?" I pulled my head out of the cupboard and turned back to look at her. Allison had jumped off the counter and was standing in front of the griddle pulling the waffles out. "Oh, and I only put butter on my waffles…" Setting two plates down next to her I waited patiently as she transferred the waffles onto them. Taking them from her I moved them to the island along with all the other stuff I had set out.

I looked up and watched her come sit down next to me. She was cutting her food up into perfect little squares; Allison looked so focused on cutting her waffles that I nearly choked on my food when she spoke.

"Hey, seriously Steve. What were you thinking about? I wanna know…" I glanced up at her again, she had turned slightly towards me and had a knee pulled up onto the stool along with her. It was like every move she made was to try and get me to talk, like everything she did had a purpose.

"I was thinking about what Fury said to you. I know you guys were talking quietly but with the super soldier serum and all…" cutting myself off I looked up at her. She looked shocked, I felt bad for not telling her the truth but I had to ask. "If you were invited to be on the Avengers, would you stay?"

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

I was just about to answer Steve's question when Pepper came rushing in. Her hair was slightly messed up and she looked more than a little bit panicked. Steve took one look at her face and excused himself from the room.

"Hey Pepper, what's wrong?" I got up and moved my things to sink.

"Why would you think anything's wrong?" I turned and opened my mouth to speak but never got the chance, "Oh, Allison, I just don't know what to do!" before I knew it Pepper had pulled me into a crushing hug. Her slim body shook with sobs and I just didn't know what to do, it's been forever since anyone had touched me. I was struggling to figure out what to do when Pepper just started talking. "Tony's been so different since you got back, so distant. I'm worried that whatever you did by coming back here will ruin what little stability he's found. Don't get me wrong I'm happy that you're back and alive but I need Tony to go back to normal, and I don't know how to do that." I was more than a little shocked when Pepper just started talking; this wasn't stuff you shared with strangers. Pepper was a beautiful woman and she obviously loved Tony.

Pulling back from her hug I got her a glass of water and sat her down before speaking to her.

"Whatever is wrong it'll fix itself. He loves you, I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you. You obviously love him too, he wouldn't do anything to hurt you. And if he does I can guarantee that if he does hurt you I will knock some sense into him, he would be crazy to push away the people he loves. Why don't you tell me what's really bothering you?" Pepper looked surprised when I asked her what was bothering her. I knew that she was upset that Tony had become more distant but there was more to it. She was panicking about something new, something that she had never needed to worry about before. Looking at her I watched her hands shake while she attempted to drink her water, her breathing was irregular and somewhat concerning me. Laying a hand on her shoulder I carefully rubbed gentle circles on her back while she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm pregnant." I paused in rubbing gentle circles on her back, I was in a room alone with my brother's girlfriends who just told me she was pregnant. "We've never talked about kids, or marriage or anything… and why am I talking to you? I have nothing against you but I don't know you and your Tony's baby sister. You're gonna feel like you need to tell him and I just" Pepper laid her head down on the table and started to cry again.

"Oh, Pepper, I won't tell him, honest. But I think you should. He'll be surprised and probably more than a little scared but he loves you and will be happy to have a kid. I promise." Pepper looked up and gave me a watery smile. We sat in silence until she had managed to collect herself, she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and wiped the tears off her face before pulling both of us to our feet.

**Pepper's P.O.V. ~**

Pulling Allison to her feet I dragged her along behind me,

"So, Tony has a room for you over this way. It's actually a pretty cool place. We each have our own room, floor technically. There are hallways that lead to an individual elevator that take you to your floor." Pulling her into the elevator I watched her squeeze herself into the corner of it. It was a short ride up to her room, the door slipped open and I watched Allison step into her new room. "You can have Natasha's old room. She moved into someone else's but she won't tell anyone who it is. Anyways, um… Tony said to take make sure you knew that you can do whatever you wanted with it. See ya at dinner." Slipping back into the elevator I went to talk to Tony.

**Yay! Next chapter! Okay well leave me a review on your way out. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own it and never will, but please enjoy this chapter! **

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

Pepper had left me alone in what I'm guessing is now my room; it looked more like a small apartment. The floors were a blonde wood and the walls a bland boring white, it was impersonal and clean. With the exception of a double bed on the far side of the room it was empty and ready for someone to come a decorate it. I had pushed the fact that Pepper had blurted out the fact that she was pregnant with Tony's child and still had not told him out of my head. Not that it wasn't something I didn't want to think about, I just couldn't handle all that right now. I was barely holding myself together as it was and Tony would be back to normal after a few days. Wandering to one of the two doors in the spacious room I pulled it open to reveal a large closet, smiling to myself I shut the door and turned to look at the bathroom. It wasn't what I was expecting, with the entire place being bland I had assumed that the bathroom would be too. I was wrong, so wrong.

The bathroom itself was massive, double sinks framed by a wall on one side and cabinets on the other were directly across from the door. The blonde wood continued into there and the cabinets looked like they were sprouting from the color. A massive soaker tub that was sunk into the floor was on the right , to the left was an equally large shower. Next to the door was some open shelving, also done in the blonde wood, with glass jars full of green and white bath slats and other things. The walls were a light blue and there were accents of green all around the room, the bath matt and the counter were both a subdued green, a beautiful piece of art with blue grey and green hung just above the tub. Speaking of the tub it was stainless steel, as was the sink and what little of the shower that wasn't glass was stainless steel as well. Pale green towels were neatly hanging off the racks, two near the tub and two near the shower. Smiling I walked over to the sinks, on the other side of the wall was the toilet, not stainless steel, thank god! Laughing I walked over to the cabinets and cautiously pulled it open. Inside there was anything someone would need, all either white blue grey or green. Smiling I pulled out what I would need for a shower and wandered over to the glass cubical in corner.

Wandering over to the shower I set the stuff into the shower before removing my clothing and slipping into the shower myself. Turning on the water I stood under the hot spray and gradually let myself relax, it had been a long time since I got to take a shower and not worry about people trying to kill me. Pulling my hair free from the pony tail it was pulled back in I leaned my head back and let the water rinse away the dirt and crap that had accumulated there. Grabbing the shampoo I pour some into my hand and massaged it into my scalp, moving so the stream hit my head straight on I rinsed the shampoo out I used the conditioner, then shaved and washed my face. Now for the hard part. Grabbing the lufa I put some sour apple scented body wash on it and carefully started scrubbing away the dirt and dried blood that was on me. Though the doctors had cleaned the areas with actual wounds there was still plenty of gunk on me. Laughing quietly to myself I couldn't help but think about how not forty eight hours ago I was hanging from the ceiling in a bunker. Finishing my actual shower I just under the spray and enjoyed the feeling of water running down my body.

I'm not sure how long I stood in the shower but when I got out I was all pruney and feeling much better than when I had stepped in. snagging as towel I wrapped it around my self before picking up the clothing Bla- Natasha had lent me and folding it before placing on the counter next to the sink. The clothes were dirty and wet now, and I had nothing else to wear. I could go ask Natasha but that would mean going down wearing nothing but a towel and I'm not sure how scarring that would be for Tony. Tony had told me a little bit about J.A.R.V.I.C., maybe I could use him.  
"Hey, J.A.R.V.I.C.?"

"Yes Miss Stark?" well I guess this would work well, in the back of my mind I noticed he was British. Can a computer be British?

"Would you mind letting Bla- Natasha that I need some clothing? I don't have anything else to wear." There was a pause after that, J.A.R.V.I.C. was either busy with Natasha or couldn't do that.

"Miss Romanoff will be up shortly with clothing for today, tomorrow and something for you to sleep in." smiling I walked out of the bathroom and stood next to the windows and waited for Natasha to arrive with some clothes. I didn't have to wait too long, after a minute the Bla- Natasha (why do I keep calling her Black Widow then change mid thought?) showed up with a stack of clothing in her arms.

"Here it's not much and I'm pretty sure most of it will be a little bit too big, you're kinda short." Taking the stack from her I responded before slipping into the bathroom to put on some clothing.  
"Well we can't all be beautiful and tall now can we?" sliding on the under wear and bra I pulled on a t-shirt and jean shorts before popping out with a hair brush to talk some more with her, "And I'm not short, I'm small, there's a difference." Brushing my hair I threw the brush onto the bed and followed her into the elevator.  
"Sure thing Tiny. Anyways it's almost dinner now and everyone is down stairs." I paled slightly at what Natasha had said, no not the nickname the other thing. I don't mind people but I hardly know any of them, and I had not planned on being confronted by all of them, at the same time, again, today. Plastering a gigantic fake smile on my face I slipped out of the elevator behind Natasha and followed her to the kitchen.

**Tony's P.O.V. ~**

Natasha walked into the kitchen with Alli following her, smiling slightly I turned back to my work but I was having trouble paying attention to it. Alli was an adult now; she was just a year younger than Steve if you're going by how much he remembers. Looking up again I watched Alli wander over to talk to Steve; she was in a pair jean shorts that were slightly large on her and a black t-shirt that kept slipping off her shoulder. She looked so different from when I last saw it was still strange to look up looking for her and expecting to find an eleven year old girl. I doubt that I will get used to her being all grown up, she was my baby sister and now she was her person, not someone I needed to protect.

Her laughter caught most of us by surprise; she stood next to Steve leaning against the counter for support as she laughed herself silly.  
"What's so funny?" Pepper had just walked back in and asked the question none of us wanted to ask. Alli tried to stop laughing but it just got worse, eventually Steve turned around and told us.  
"I was telling her about the time Thor came in looking for Pop-Tarts and tried to put them in the toaster." For a minute I was jealous that Steve had gotten her to laugh, she had been so closed off from everyone and she opened up to Steve. But eventually I was laughing along with the rest of them, it was pretty funny. Thor had shot a lightning bolt at the toaster when it wouldn't work and ended up blowing up the toaster and the last Pop-Tart. Ah... good times.

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated, but hey just think about how long some stories have sat untouched! Anyways thanks for reading and please please PLEASE leave me a review I know you're reading this! **** Love to you all! (OH! And Happy St. Patrick's Day!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pepper's P.O.V.~**

It had been over a week since Allison had returned from the dead and Tony was just starting to go back to normal. Natasha and I had taken her shopping for clothing and stuff for her room the day after she arrived and we had all gotten to know each other really well. Not that I hadn't already known Natasha but she when she was with Alli there was a whole new side to her that I hadn't known, but then again I hadn't really gotten to know Natasha. Pulling out a bowl for cereal I got my breakfast and sat down at the table, it was a little early so I doubted anyone would be up and I would be in the clear to leave before anyone even knew I had the day off.

"Morning Pepper…" Spinning I found Alli standing in the kitchen doorway. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and she was wearing black spandex short and a sports bra. "J.A.R.V.I.S. told me that you took the day off. Is there a reason why? I'm not trying to be pushy but you just tend to keep things to yourself and everyone needs someone to talk to." Putting my spoon down I turned to glare at her.

"You walk into our lives, my life, and assume that you can do anything. But you can't. You can't do anything to change who you are, and what you've done. You're a killer and I don't want you to be here when my child is born!" chest heaving I watched as Allison struggled to do or say anything. After the words had left my mouth I instantly regretted it, "Allison, I—"

"You know, I didn't choose to be here. I don't get the option to go anywhere without one of the Avengers escorting me, but keep this in mind. It's not only your child." Allison spun in the door and way and left me alone to think about what I said.

**Alli's P.O.V~**

I knew Pepper wasn't happy that I was here and that it messed up people's schedules but I hadn't expected that. I couldn't blame her though, I was a killer. I worked as an assassin and there was no way I could put that behind me, it was part of who I was. Wiping away the tears that were flowing freely down my face I ran and hide in my room. Biting my lip I leaned against the wall and tried not to cry. It had been years since I cried, I wasn't allowed to cry. Walking into the bathroom I turned on the shower and stood under the water. I never wanted to get dragged back into this type of life, I never wanted to come back.

Sliding down the shower wall I wrapped my arms around me knees and cried for my mother for the first time since I realized she wasn't ever coming back.

_Tony wrapped his arms around me and held me while I cried next to mom's grave. Dad was just a few feet to the right of her but I didn't want to look at him, he didn't deserve my tears. He never wanted our tears he just wanted his old friend to come back from the dead.  
"Alli, it's time to go." Glancing up at my older brother I saw identical tears falling down his face. This was the first time I could ever remember seeing him sober. Tightening my grip on the necklace I had in my hand I turned from the graves and walked silently back to the car with Tony, ripping my hand out of his I ran back to my mother's grave and curled up on the freshly turned earth. Crying I sat there for hours while Tony stood behind me under the umbrella waiting for me finish. He understood that mom was never coming back and just wanted me to move on from it as well. Since that day I hadn't cried out for anyone to come save me._

**Steve's P.O.V.~**

Allison and I were going to go ice skating today, well that was the plan at least. I don't think Pepper or Allison realized that I was in the room. Clearing my throat I watched Pepper jump slightly and look at me, tears cascading down her face.  
"You really should tell Tony. It's not fair to keep him in the dark, and you should probably apologize to Allison. She's done nothing to you." Pepper glanced down and her hands. I hadn't meant to be here or even lecture Pepper but when it came to Allison I got a little bit crazy. And it scared me. I hadn't felt like this since I met Peggy. Pepper got up and fled the kitchen. I could feel disappointment in not only myself but also Pepper bubble up inside me.

**Sorry this chapter is so short. I got stuck and will be continuing when I have an idea on where I'm going. If any of you secret readers have an idea on where I can go from here please let me know; review, message me, you can even be creepy and track down where I live and tell me. I just really need ideas. Okay well thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! So I have the Next chapter done! Be warned that there is some torture in here I have it clearly outlined where it is so if that's not you thing you can skip it (But it's fairly minor, not much in there) anyways please enjoy. I still don't own them.**

**Tony's P.O.V ~**

The movie was playing on the screen in front of us but no one in the room was paying attention to it; Clint and Natasha were wrapped around each other talking quietly, Bruce was playing a game of chess with J.A.R.V.I.S., Thor and Jane were conversing quietly at the table on how the trip to Asgard would go and what to do, Steve was sketching and Alli was painting her toe nails. Pepper, well Pepper was sitting next to me chewing anxiously on her nails. She had told me something that I didn't believe. Or at the time didn't believe. Pepper was pregnant, or at least that's what she said and Pepper doesn't lie. At least not to me. But it can't be possible right? I mean, I know it is possible but… Shaking myself out of that train of thought I moved on to thinking about what I wanted to do about it. When Pepper had told me that she was pregnant and that it was my child my first reaction had been disbelief, then anger. She wanted to keep the baby and she easily made enough money to raise it by herself if she needed to. She wanted me to be in her and the baby's life, for us to be a family. Looking down at Pepper I noticed, not for the first time, how beautiful she was. Her fine hair pulled back into a loose pony tail, the small shadow her nose left on her high cheek bones, her (Brown/Blue) eyes shining out from under her thick lashes. She would make a fantastic mother, will. She WILL make a fantastic mother. Leaning down I whispered quietly into her ear,  
"I will love you and the baby with everything that I am; I can't promise you anything else." It doesn't matter that I will fuck that kid up beyond belief or that I was never planning on having a kid myself, but I will always be there to support the people I love. I just got my family back and I refuse to lose it again. Nothing in this world will take it from me now.

**Alli's P.O.V. ~**

Flipping my hair out of my face I looked around the room, everything was fine. So why did I feel like something bad was about to happen? Turning back to my toes I quickly put on a clear coat and pulled my knees up to my chest. I had finally convinced Pepper to tell Tony and by the way they were cuddling and the smile on her face it had gone fairly well. It looks like this is the day for confessions; Pepper told Ton about the Pregnancy, Clint and Tasha finally told everyone that they've been married, and Steve admitted to wanting to draw me. Not anything bad, he just wanted to draw me in an everyday situation. That's actually what he had been doing since we started the movie. I said I don't want to see the drawing when he's done, I lied, but I want him to feel like he has the power to tell and show me what he wants when he wants. Every now and then Steve would look up at me then quickly turn back to his work. Each and every time he did that a little part of me (or not so little) would year for him to kiss me. I think he does it on purpose; sitting there in his baggy jeans and tight white t-shirt, blonde hair ruffled and falling around his face in disarray, blue eyes focused on only me… it sure was something. Just then Steve pulled a corner of his lower lip into his mouth, groaning I threw myself back on top the couch.  
"You okay there Short Stack?" Lifting my head I found everyone looking at me, Tasha had a small smile on her lips, so she had been watching us… interesting. Chuckling I got to my feet and nodded before responding.  
"Yeah, my butt just fell asleep." The room burst into laughter, even Steve was laughing at me. Smiling I glanced out the window, and would have turned back to watch the movie some but something outside caught my attention. Slipping past everyone I looked closer at the small black orb that had stuck to the window. "Hey Tony? Is this supposed…" I had turned halfway back to talk to Tony when the glass blew up.

The blast sent me flying backwards into the couch, before falling onto the floor. I could feel the blood in my mouth and the tiny cuts that now covered my face stung, with the cool night air. Blinking I struggled to sit up and look around me, a figure was standing in the hole that the blast had created.  
"Well Sparrow, I've spent a long time looking for you." scrambling backwards I ran into the wall in an attempt to get away from him. How had he found me? " Now is that any way to great your fiancé?" he was standing in front of me now. He lifted me up and supported me with a hand on my waist and one on my shoulder. His small sickening smile showed on his face as his eyes roamed up and down my body. Spitting in his face I snarled one solitary sentence before I fell silent again.  
"You are nothing but a deranged freak! Go fuck yourself!" His hand shifted from its grip on my shoulder to a grip on my throat. It probably wasn't the best idea to antagonize him. He leaned in closer bringing his face close to me, his rancid breath washed over me as he spoke.  
" You will always be mine, unless you've forgotten our time together? Because I didn't. I remember the way you would scream when I touched you, how you would beg me to-" he was cut short by Steve's fist connecting with his jaw.  
"Get your filthy hands off of her!" I curled in on myself, it was too much. Too loud. I could barely hear the slimy voice speak before I slipped back into my memories.  
"I'll be back for you, I promise."

******* Torture Scene*******

The pain radiated from every pore on my body; my skin was covered in deep purple bruises, blood ran down my body in tiny rivers from the cuts that littered my body. The guards had once again left me alone and that could only mean one thing, Eric was coming. That would bring only more pain, more reasons for me not to tell them. I heard footsteps coming down the long sterile hallway, that sound always preceded agonizing pain. Pulling furiously on the manacles that held my hands far above me I struggled to get free, I couldn't just sit here and wait for the next time he comes in. From my position I could see the doorknob jiggle, stopping in my struggles I let the calm mask that I had adopted so long ago fall over my face once more. Eric stepped over the threshold; classic slimy smile plastered onto his face, red hair slicked back off his forehead, black beady eyes darting around the room before settling on me to drink in his handy work.  
'I spoke to Michal My Dearest. He said that we will have to postpone until you give us what we want. It would be so much easier if you would just tell us." Eric had stepped closer to me as he spoke, spitting in his face I smirked and prepared myself for what was to come, you don't grow up with someone like Tony and not learn how to be snarky, or as my mother used to say, STarky. He sighed and stepped away, I watched him pull on a pair of latex gloves and grab one of his many knives before turning back to me and speaking, "You will regret that, I'll make sure of it…" Holding back a scream I twitched as the electrified knife cut into the soft arch of my left foot.

******* End Torture Scene *******

"Allison… are you okay…?" People were huddled around me, faces and eyes full of concern. A redhead who looked surprisingly like the Black Widow was speaking rapidly on the phone, and a guy who I swear is the spitting image of Hawkeye was standing over a hole on the wall. Why was there a hole in the wall? It all came rushing back to me. Gasping I pushed up from my position on the floor and limped over to the window, surprisingly no one tried to stop me they just watched me walk over to the hole and stand there. Even before I made it there I knew that I wouldn't be able to find anything left behind, it wasn't Eric's style to leave much evidence. As it was someone else must have planned this attack, there was too much of a chance that something would go wrong. Turning back to look at everyone I spoke,  
"I have to leave."

**YAY! I feel much better about this chapter, thanks to (Insert reviewer here). You were right! Now that I'm back on track the next chapter will be much better to write. Sorry that the whole confession thing wasn't in there, if you want it let me know and I'll put it in. Okay! Thanks and please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Look! It's another update! Thank you for all the support that I am getting from you guys. Anyways as per usual, read and review unless you're one of those people who read and retreat… either way I'm glad you're reading this.**

**Steve's P.O.V. ~**

A chorus of no's echoed around the room, Tony's and mine nearly drowning out the rest. Allison wanted to leave; she wanted to walk out of our lives after all the good she had done. And she was only here for a month. She fled the room leaving a hollow silence in her wake. She had stepped into my life and for the first time since I had been found in the ice I felt something, something other than sadness. Blinking I looked around the room and found everyone looking at one another, no one made a move to go over and stop her.

My feet started moving before I had thought about what I was doing, chasing after Allison I caught up to her in the hall. She had only gone far enough so that the others would not have been able to hear her. She was hunched over leaning against the wall, shoulders shaking with the silent sobs that were ripping themselves out of her body. Even now I found myself staring at her in awe; blood trickled down her face and arms leaving tiny rivers of blood on her perfect skin, brown almost black hair curled around her face hiding her face from me. Stepping across the hall I engulfed Allison in my arms. She felt small and fragile in my arms, like a child would. If I could forget for a moment that she could kill me with her bare hands in under thirty seconds, I would have done more. I'd have whispered in her ear how it was going to be okay and that I would protect her, I'd carry her into her room and hold until she fell asleep. As it was I was pushing my luck just holding her in my arms.  
"Sh… Hey, it's okay. No one was hurt." I had hoped that it would calm her down, that knowing no one was hurt in the attack would help her get control of herself again. But I was wrong.  
"This time, that's just it Steve. He won't stop until he has me and everyone I care about is dead. I… I just can't!" Her words were muffled by my shoulder and though her words hurt me Allison was clinging to me more so than when she had been before. "I have to go Steve. I need to leave before he hurts you!" I felt her pushing away from me and I panicked. She couldn't leave me, I mean us. She can't seriously be planning on leaving us…  
"Stay please. I… I need you to stay, we need you to stay. And I know you're scarred, I don't know why but I know you are. I promise nothing will happen to us or you, we deal with all kinds of ruthless people and that freak is no different." She was still pushing away from me, still trying to leave. Tightening my grip I continued talking, "And you've done so much good here, secrets were being kept, lies being told, and feelings being hidden. Since you came everything has been better, and I don't want you to leave. You've done more for me than anyone has since I woke up. I want you to stay, if not for your brother and friends then do it for me. For what I want us to be."

**Alli's P.O.V ~**

"Steve…" Wrapping my arms around his neck I held on and nodded. Even though I knew that if I were to stay with them I would bring them nothing but pain and sadness, I wanted to stay. At some point in time Tony and everyone had piled into the hallway behind us and were now staring at us.  
"Alli…?" I winced slightly at the sound of Tony's voice; confusion, sadness, anger, need and many more emotions were tangling with each other and left him standing there with all kinds of people around him. A pair of broken spies, one god, a giant green rage monster in disguise, and to women one of which was pregnant with his child. All of them stood looking at me waiting for a reply; they were all my friends, or almost friends at the very least. Pulling back from Steve I laid a hand gently on the side of his face and looked him in the eye.  
"I'll stay… but on one condition" What I said was only half of what I meant. I was going to stay and try to live with everyone while being an Avenger, but it was a chance to be something more than a friend to Steve.

Several hours later we were sitting around a large glass table with Fury starring down on us with his one eye. We had gone and told him what had happened, well not who he was. No one besides me knew the identity of the man who attacked us.  
"I need to know the man's name Sparrow. If he attacks again, and as you've said he will, I need to be able to at least try and fight back." I bit back a snarky retort and stood to look out the window. I'll tell him the name but no more… they don't need to know that.  
"Eric Scmit, fifty six years old, he's HYDRA's go to information extractor. He almost always gets what he wants in the first three days. Five nine, greying red hair crooked teeth and one hundred and thirty four pounds." My eyes scanned the ocean in front of me; I wasn't expecting to find anything it just made me feel more comfortable. The room was silent as they absorbed everything that I said, eventually Fury spoke again.  
"Okay, we can work with that. Now Sparrow as I understand it you have requested to be placed on the Avengers, and though I am hesitant to place you there I have agreed that it is in not only yours but the team best interest. You are all dismissed." We all filed out the door and were on our way to the plane when Tony pulled Steve aside to speak to him. What are they talking about? Tasha looked at me then the air ducts above us and spoke,  
"Good thing there isn't anyone hiding in the ducts, right Itty Bitty?"

**WEEEEEEEEE! Look I did it! Though I'm not happy with Alli being an Avenger it is needed for the plot line later on… so as per usual please please please leave a review for me to nearly die over, 'Kay thanks! Until next time!**


End file.
